An Interview
by StraightLegScorp
Summary: Finnick is called back to the Capitol for an interview. What punishment will he serve while he's there? Sorry, I suck at summaries.


"AN INTERVIEW!" I scream at the messenger as I crumple the waxy parchment in my hand and toss it directly at his face.

"I am dearly sorry, Finnick," he replies hesitantly, "But orders are orders."

I turn angrily and stomp to my room on the Capitol's stupid fancy train, slamming the stupid door behind me. Once inside, I sink to the ground with my head in my hands. I thought all of this sleeping with the outrageous and ridiculous Capitol girls was over, but Snow decides that fate, not me.

If they want me, he is determined to let them have me.

Desirable. That is the word that Snow used to describe me. I think that a sex toy better sums it up, since that is all that I have ever done since my brother suddenly died after Snow requested me to sleep with a woman and I denied. I have never uttered the word "no" around Snow again, just to be safe.

It's not that the sex with these women is necessarily bad, it just sends me afloat with a wave of emotions every single time that it happens. It doesn't help that most of these girls are scary looking, but I've gotten used to that now.

The only person who I want to be with is my one true love. _Annie Cresta._ The beautiful girl who will be waiting, impatiently I might add, for me to get home safely to her.

Her smile is brighter than the intensity of the sun if you were directly beside it, her hair is silkier than the ocean back home, and her eyes sparkle more than sea water when the afternoon light of the sun cascades onto it, enveloping it in the dancing light.

My Annie cannot be described in merely one word or phrase. It would take me decades just to mention every single perfect thing about her. Words cannot describe my undying love for her, or her stunning and flawless beauty. I would do absolutely anything for her, no matter what the consequences.

So it is for her safety, that I must participate in these everlasting games.

Arriving at the Capitol right on schedule – my escort makes sure that we are always on time – President Snow greets me right as I get off of the train.

"Finnick Odair," he says in his elderly, deathly voice, "So very nice to see you again." His snaky eyes meet mine for a brief moment and a chill runs down my spine.

"You as well," I say, kindly offering a hand. Snow just stares in disgust and guides me to his home in the center of the Capitol, using hand sanitizer as soon as we arrive.

"So, what are my expectations for this _interview_?" I hesitantly question.

"Other than make the audience love you, you_ know _your expectations," he says forcing those snake eyes into mine and holding their gaze.

"And if I don't follow those expectations?" I question quizzically, challenging him. Snow holds up a picture of Annie and tears it apart, in reply.

My throat tightens at the thought of letting Snow have Annie, which I will _never_ do. I would rather have every limb ripped from my body, have my body erode in a tub of acid, sleep with every fucking girl in the Capitol, or die a million times over, than let a mentally unstable sadist lay so much as a finger on my Annie.

Caesar Flickerman welcomes me to the already roaring crowd. I walk on stage with my usual flirtatious grin, seducing the audience.

We barely talk about anything, I just mention how I love every single one of the girls that I have been with, but there is one that has no competition anywhere.

This really gets them going, because, of course, they all decide that it's them who I am madly in love with. I can't help but notice the beautiful faces of new girls holding up signs with my name written all over them. However gorgeous, I am not impressed by any of them.

When finally, my interview is done, I walk out the back door of Snow's home, where all of my most dedicated fans will be waiting.

They all come up to me, screaming my name and asking to spend the night with me. I catch sight of a blonde in the distance and call her over.

"You, blondie," I say seductively, "Come here, babe." She blushes slightly at that, but struts over and pushes through the rowdy crowd.

I link her arm in mine and walk towards the waiting limousine. I gesture for the blonde to enter the car and follow myself.

I lunge in towards her and begin to kiss her passionately, although it means almost nothing to me. We are in the process of removing clothes when the driver interrupts.

"Uh…Sir…Where to?" He questions nervously.

"We would like to stay at the finest hotel that you have here," I reply between kisses.

I smile through the kiss and pause for a moment, suddenly curious.

"Sorry sugar, I didn't catch your name," I say with a wink.

"My name is Bella," she says confidently, "It means beautiful."

"And beautiful you are, sweetheart," I reply making her blush.

"You're not so bad yourself," Bella says, referring to my dashing good looks.

With this girl, or any girl really, I imagine myself being with Annie. My beautiful, loving, intelligent, insane, perfect Annie.


End file.
